


DDR

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: “When I first met dan...”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 132





	DDR

**Author's Note:**

> I simply couldn’t stop  
> Thinking  
> About DDR

Phil’s moment of realisation doesn’t even make any sense. It’s Dan sprawled out on his bedroom floor, shirt ridding up his back, his phone in his hand playing DDR videos on YouTube. 

“Dan.” 

There’s no response, but he’d expected that. He gets lost in his own little world, and it’s—good. It’s nice. That Dan has hobbies, and Dan likes things. Phil had gotten wrapped up in it once, rolled over in bed to briefly check up on whatever music it was being so loud. He spent too long watching it instead of editing his YouTube video, or maybe he’d gotten wrapped up in Dan watching it.

Because he’s got a face of a thousand and one expressions, and all of them like to appear at once sometimes. Phil sort of wants to take as many photos as his phone will allow, document them all so he can have them for when Dan isn’t here. For when Dan has to go home and leave him alone in a bedroom that suddenly feels too big for just him.

“Dan.” He tries again, pressing his socked toe into the small of Dan’s back. 

And Phil thinks it’s fascinating, that he can be like this with someone he’s only met a handful of times. There’s no hesitation in anything, only the expectation of being met with nothing but trust—with understanding. He can poke and prod and be annoying, but Dan will never make him feel bad about that. But maybe sometime Dan will roll his eyes, and play up to the fact that Phil always seems to want him so badly.

And he does.  _Want_. He wants Dan and he doesn’t shy away from the fact. At least not here, at least not in private. In private he’ll be almost too much. He’ll tug at Dan’s clothes, he’ll ask weird questions just because he wants to know everything and he’ll  bite when he can’t handle how much Dan is making him feel. 

“Wot?” Dan asks, voice muffled from where he’s got his face buried in the crook of his arms. “It’s just getting to the fast part.”

“Isn’t all of it the fast part?” Phil sinks down onto the floor, because the bed is boring without Dan in it. 

“No.” Dan rolls over onto his back, looks up at Phil with disdain, but then one of those other emotions gets mixed up in there. And that other emotion could be described as love, or at least Phil hopes so. “You know I’m dragging you to play it with me properly. None of that Florida shit with your brother. Just you, me and buckets of sweat.”

“I can think of other... less evil things that involve you, me and sweat.” But Phil doesn’t mean it, because Phil’s going to give anything Dan suggests a go. Just because it’s nice when someone you care about shows an interest, when someone you love wants to embrace all that you are. “Wanna come?”

“Come?” Dan raises an eyebrow. “In what way.”

“Perv.”

“Wasn’t saying that ten minutes ago.”

“My mouth was busy ten minutes ago.” Phil shrugs. “If I’d have spoken ten minutes ago you’d probably be in A&E.”

“I do kinda live in fear about that. You’re so bitey, I do think one day you’ll forget and you’ll just... chomp.” Dan admits, and apparently he’s invested in whatever this conversation has become. Because his phone is being locked, the video forgotten about until later. Until Phil’s woken up at 3am by some fast feet, and he’ll whine and complain about it, but then he’ll pull Dan right up against his chest so he can watch it over his shoulder.

“I do have a bit of self control, as long as you don’t dip your dick in sugar I think we’re alright.” 

“Noted. I will not go downstairs and teabag your families food.” Dan laughs—and Phil’s obsessed with him. “But actually what the fuck are you talking about?"

Phil blinks several times, then his brain manages to loop back round to the start. “Florida.”

“Do I wanna come to Florida?” Dan asks, and he’s not even trying to hide how excited he is. “Of fucking course. Free holiday.”

“Er—who said it’d be free? You have to pay me extra to start with, for being your sexy tour guide.” 

“Then you have to pay me back for—everything.”

“Everything?” Phil balks. “You haven’t—ugh are you still on about the fact I lost your hoodie?”

“Yes! You shit. That’s like my fanciest hoodie and you left it on a bus.”

“I was excited to see you!” Phil whines, because he had been. He’d practically ran off the bus full pelt the minute it got to his stop, he still hasn’t told Dan about the fact his wallet was in the hoodie pocket. “I’m sure it’ll be like... lost property will call any day now.”

“Yeah?” Dan asks, skeptical. “Did you write your number on the label inside?  _Dan Howell property of Phil Lester, if found please call ASAP_ .”

“Did you just say ASAP in real life?”

Dan rolls his eyes, then he kicks Phil in the calf—but all nice and gentle actually. “What’d you want anyway? Help? Want me to tell you your video is amazing?”

“No.” Phil shakes his head, but then he realises actually—, “yeah. But that wasn’t the original thing.”

“Then tell me the original thing so I can get back to the fast part.”

“Ok.” Phil smiles, sliding his hand across green carpet until he can grasp any part of Dan—ankle this time. “Love you.”

And that was it, his grand realisation. Just something about seeing Dan so content made something inside of Phil settle. And he’s not saying he’s been out there looking for his soulmate, but maybe he’d been keeping an eye out for them. Maybe he’d been hoping they’d come along. And now he can stop hoping, now he knows. 

It’s Dan, because of course it was going to be Dan. He never really stood a chance. 

“Love you, too.” Dan’s smile is a mix of at least five different emotions this time, and Phil’s not even surprised when he rolls right back over and continues the video. 

**Author's Note:**

> [if you wanna reblog on tumblr, i always appreciate it! :D](https://fictropes.tumblr.com/post/643850608995155968/ddr-complete-1043-t-when-i-first-met-dan)


End file.
